Reactor Core (Track)
The Reactor Core (also known as Real World Reactor Core to differentiate from another kind of Reactor Core) is the secret basement of Bloontonium Lab, and is only accessible in the Reactor Core mission pack. It's the track of the Reactor Core ~=MELTDOWN=~ mission. Opening Animation After entering the correct code combination in Reactor Core ~=ReACT=~, thus summoning the Patchwork Bloon and later defeating it, the monkeys' Bloon Scanner managed to scan the code of Patchwork Bloon's core, and then applies it to the Bloontonium Lab's radiation symbol, the center of the symbol suddenly opens, revealing a hole leading to Bloontonium Lab's secret basement! Track's Paths ...To spit it all out, the track doesn't have any predefined track path at all! The "track" is composed of entirely hex tiles, with the Reactor Core at the center. The actually track will be randomly generated overtime. When you first enter the track, all the hex tiles will be black, but they'll then flip and change color randomly. Each hex tile will have a different function: *'Black' hex tiles represent Outer Space. *'Green' hex tiles represent land. *'Blue '''hex tiles represent water. *'Purple hex tiles represent the bloons' path. These tiles will always be connected to the Reactor Core, be connected to each other and be connected to the edge of the track to create a path. The number of paths vary from 3 to 6. The "exit" of the bloons is the Reactor Core itself. Every 3 rounds, most of the hex tiles will flip again and the track will be completely rearranged, some tiles will retain their color when flipped though. If a tile changes color when there's one of your towers/agents on it, said tower/agent will be destroyed/killed, but you'll get refunded 100% for that tower/agent, along with upgrades. However, there's one single kind of hex tiles that aren't affected by the rearrangement... *Throughout the game course, after a few rounds (random number between 2 and 6), a random '''Black hex tile will flip and becomes a Golden hex tile. The Golden hex tile can be damaged by your towers and is treated as an object rather than an environment. It has 500 HP, and will only stay on the screen for 2 minutes before flipping back to a Black tile. When it's destroyed, it'll explode and turn back into a Black tile. After you've destroyed 7 Golden tiles, you can now finally directly damage the Reactor Core itself, which has 3,000 HP. After that, it'll continuously explode and there'll be random explosions everywhere on the track. However, the Reactor Core is not destroyed quite yet, it'll rearrange the track one last time, and Darthus will come attempting to repair the Core. Ending Animation With Darthus gone, the monkeys deal a final blow to the Reactor Core, destroying it once and for all in a huge explosion. After that, the screen flashes out, and when everything can be seen again, there's a large, corrupted portal at where the Reactor Core was. This is the portal that leads to MEMOIR, E.N.T.I.T.Y.'s territory! After that, The Core of the Omegachi gives a special aura to each of the monkey, making them invulnerable to MEMOIR's deadly environment, so that they can now be ready to face the True Final Boss! Trivia *This page has pretty much explained the whole Reactor Core ~=MELTDOWN=~ mission itself, in the Reactor Core (Special Mission Pack), there'll only be a recap and a link. *The picture above only depicts one of the EASIER possible structure of the track with all kinds of tiles, the track itself is completely randomized! *The BGM of this track/mission is V3. (Just... care about the song only, ok?) Meta07 (talk) 11:33, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Category:Tracks Category:Nearly Impossible Tracks Category:Special Tracks Category:Special Missions Category:Conception Gallery